1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baggage rack intended for an aircraft cabin.
The field of this invention is the transport of passengers in an aircraft. During a trip, the travelers' baggage is placed in the holds of the aircraft, while lighter baggage can accompany the travelers in the aircraft cabin. In this cabin, storage spaces are provided for this baggage, also referred to as hand baggage. More often than not, these storage spaces are arranged in the upper portion of the aircraft cabin, beneath the ceiling of this cabin and above the seats intended to accommodate the passengers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are two major types of storage space for baggage such as described previously. On the one hand there are baggage bins and on the other hand baggage racks. A baggage bin is a compartment fixed in relation to the aircraft cabin, and a door, generally pivoting, allows the opening and closing of access to the baggage compartment. A baggage rack, for its part, also has a compartment intended to accommodate baggage and comprising an access. Here this compartment is a compartment movable between a first extended position in which access to the compartment is open, allowing the insertion and removal of baggage, and a position retracted inside the ceiling of the aircraft cabin, in which access to the compartment is closed.
The current trend, dictated by the airline companies, is to increase the volume of storage space for hand baggage inside aircraft cabins. However, the volume inside an aircraft cabin is limited. It therefore is advisable to make the most of the available space inside a given cabin. Moreover, as regards the baggage racks and bins, their dimensions are limited inasmuch as the standards provide that these storage spaces, in open or closed position, must not hinder the movement of passengers in the aisles of the aircraft cabin.